Wardrobe Malfunction
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: Tails receives an anonymous request to build a new invention. Excited about the possibilities, he eagerly accepts, failing to see the trap he's walking into.


Tails let out a satisfied sigh as he stood up, wiping the grime from his gloves on to his overalls. He looked up at the towering structure before him. The main body was a metal chamber about twice his own height while the back, top and sides extended out into complicated machinery, covered in a shiny red and white metal to give it a sleek feel. On one side was a console with a keyboard and monitor, while printed above it were the words "MTP Automatic Closet 001".

He smiled and put the wrench he was holding down on his workbench, beside the piece of paper he had received a few days ago. It was a request to build the auto closet, one which came with a handsome advance payment in the envelope. Tails remembered how surprised he was when it first came through. He'd received some people attempting to buy a machine from him before, but this request made some rather advanced demands and no name or signature. Never one to turn down a challenge, Tails had built the machine exactly to the anonymous client's specifications. Impressively, said client seemed to have a pretty good understanding of tech themselves, as the letter directed him to some online servers and channels that had a lot of information and tools he could use. Heck, thanks to this anonymous request the auto-closet might have been Tails' most in-depth and advanced project yet!

Giving it one last inspection, Tails nodded to himself. It was perfect. All he needed to do now was test it. Glancing down at himself and his dirty work overalls, the young fox couldn't help but chuckle.

"Guess we've got a perfect guinea pig!" he said to himself with a laugh as he took off his stained gloves and typed away at the console. Thanks to the schematics provided and Tails' own ingenuity, the auto-closet had been designed with a very unique function; the large machinery on the closet's sides housed not only the various in-built mechanics, but also its own supply of fabrics, threads and everything that could be found in the average tailor's. So long as those supplies were replenished regularly, the auto-closet could actually CREATE its own specified clothing as needed, right down to its user's exact measurements. It was revolutionary; it didn't pick from a pre-loaded wardrobe but actually made the clothing right there and then! Tails couldn't help but giggle as he stepped into the machine, thinking about everything else this mysterious benefactor might have been capable of. If he could meet him, what they'd be able to accomplish just by working together...

"MTPAC1 ONLINE," the closet's electronic voice called out. "PHASE 1 - REMOVING CURRENT WEAR."

The metal doors slid shut as the machine began to whirr to life, the inner chamber lighting up. Mechanical arms lowered down and carefully removed their creator's overalls, shoes, goggles and the rest of his work gear. So far so good! Now nude (or at least as nude as a furry fox could be), Tails looked up, eager to see what was coming next.

Unfortunately, since he was inside the machine, he failed to notice unfamiliar words appearing on the screen. He failed to notice his various security measures being circumvented and overridden. He failed to notice his machine was being hacked.

"PHASE 2 - BODY ADAPTATION TO PRESET MEASUREMENTS."

Tails blinked in surprise. "What? I didn't program tha-"

He was cut off as another pair of arms, these ones ending in a pair of large metal domes lowered and quickly clamped onto his chest. A metal band wrapped around his back and clicked shut, holding them in place. The child genius let out a yelp of surprise and shoved against the domes with both hands, but they remained in place.

"What the heck?" he yelled out. "What are these for!?"

Instead of an answer, another pair of domes lowered and attached themselves to his pelvis, trapping him in place.

"BEGINNING BODY ADAPTATION," the machine droned, and the poor fox let out even more yelps, this time of pain as something in the domes pricked his skin.

"Wait, th-this isn't right! Stop!" Tails begged, but the machine didn't respond. As he protested, a strange feeling he struggled to describe ran through his body. He felt weight being applied under the domes, while his skin felt like it was... stretching. It was the only word for it. For some reason, the image of a balloon entered his mind, swelling and inflating as the water slowly filled it. It didn't hurt, heck it kind of tickled, but the poor boy's mind was in full panic mode.

"Let me GO!" he screamed, whipping his tails at the arms holding him hostage, yet his own brilliant mechanical skills had backfired as they didn't even budge. But after what felt like an eternity, Tails finally heard a click as the domes unfastened and slowly moved back. He wobbled a bit, his balance feeling off for some reason. He glanced down, and a scream escaped his lips.

Two large, round, almost gravity-defying globes extended out from his chest, covered in his own orange and white fur. His mouth flapped open and closed as he tried to speak, but no words came. He slowly brought his shaking hands up to his chest, feeling the unmistakably womanly mounds, and his entire body flinched as it confirmed he wasn't seeing things. He had boobs. Oh Chaos no... what was worse he remembered the second domes, and with a hesitant tremble he reluctantly looked down and over his shoulder. His fears were confirmed; his butt was much bigger and rounder, matching the wide hips he was now sporting. Unable to see past his chest to view them properly, he tentatively ran his hands down them. He cringed as his fingers told him just how large his lower body had become; from the breasts to his waist to his hips, out then in then out again, the curves called an hourglass to Tails' mind.

"How..." Tails muttered to himself, feeling his lower lip tremble. "...h-how!? I didn't program any of this!"" He actually had. If he wasn't so shocked and panicking, he may have remembered the supply of organic "Body-Con" gel that the client had requested. If he hadn't been so excited for his new project at the time, he might have done some research and discovered the substance was not technically legal: only very specific government-approved accounts could access it. Said gel was currently what had filled his chest and rear, allowing them to be molded into their new voluptuous shape while giving them a realistic jiggle.

"PHASE 3," the closet's computer rumbled.

"No!" Tails yelled. "Undo this! Let me out! Override, override!"

"CLOTHING TO ATTIRE SPECIFICATIONS," it finished, ignoring its creator's protests. More arms shot from the ceiling, gripping Tails' wrists and pulling him into the air. He kicked and screamed and pleaded, but it fell on deaf robotic ears. More compartments opened, the arms moving quickly and efficiently such that he only saw a brief pink, white and black glimpse of his new outfit. He felt arms grasp his ankles and guid them into the skin-tight bodysuit that was quickly tugged up to his chest, clinging to his new curves like a second skin and pushing his breasts together to form deep, impossible-not-to-notice cleavage. He felt a pair of over-the-knee boots following it, as long elbow-length gloves were slid up his arms. Finally a large chestplate was lowered, shaped like a loveheart with the front covered in shiny pink metal.

"No... no way..." Tails said to himself as the chestplate was strapped to the front of his body and he was finally lowered down, the metal soles of his new boots clicking on the closet's floor as he felt his heels raised by a good three inches. A full length mirror lowered down, letting Tails finally see himself. And sure enough his deduction was correct.

A black body-hugging jumpsuit. Long white gloves with pink cuffs. White high-heeled boots with pink cuffs, pink hearts on the toes and silvery metal soles. The whole ensemble capped by a pink heart-shaped chestplate. There was no mistaking the feminine, alluring, eye-catching outfit.

"You dressed me as ROUGE!?" Tails shrieked, jaw dropping at his reflection. He looked ridiculous! The buxom and curvaceous figure of a beautiful adult vixen, the clothes of the most seductive woman he knew... and then his own boyish head tacked on the top of it all. He glanced backwards again, seeing his own twin tails swishing out above his plump buttocks. He sighed in relief, at least thankful there was a hole in the back for them. He didn't want to imagine the pain if he had to stuff them into this tight jumpsuit.

"PHASE 4 - FINAL ADJUSTMENTS,"

"Please, no more...!" Tails begged, but once again there was no reasoning with the machine as shove a stool under his legs, forcing him to sit on his new backside as more arms descended down. Each one was wielding various brushes, pads and batons like weapons, slowly and almost sadistically advancing. He tried to get away, but more arms held him firm, and all he could do was scream for help as his face was consumed in a cloud of cosmetics.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before the arms retreated, and another smaller mirror was lowered. Panting, Tails slowly opened his eyes... and he felt queasy at what he saw. His eyelids were a charming sky blue colour with a pair of long, mascara-coated eyelashes attached to their base, while his lips had been painted the same colour as his breastplate. His hair at the back of his neck was fluffed and fanned out to resemble Rouge's hairstyle, though he kept his own boyish fringe almost as if to embarrass him further. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, one last arm lowered and began to rapidly spray him with the contents of a perfume bottle. Tails hacked and coughed, trying to fan the fragrance away with his hands and tails, but the scent stuck to him. He groaned as every movement now caused a waft of orchids and tulips to follow him. He immediately recognised it as the perfume Rouge herself wore. Of course it was, he thought to himself bitterly.

"YOUR APPEARANCE NOW MEETS THE PRESET PARAMETERS YOU REQUEST," the auto-closet's voice spoke once last time. "GOODBYE, AND HAVE A NICE DAY."

The doors of the closet opened, and one last mechanical arm shoved against Tails' back and pushed him out. He yelled as he stumbled forward, struggling to find his balance in his new boots as his bust tugged him forward. He had to grab onto his workbench to stop himself from falling. Straightening up, he exhaled and glance downwards, feeling his new breasts tugging down on his chest even as the chestplate pushed them up. He cringed as he gave himself another once-over, his cheeks starting to flush. This was mortifying; he didn't look like a hero or a genius in any way shape or form; he looked more like Rouge's biggest fangirl.

"I... I have to fix this!" He turned and hurried to the closet's console as fast as his tight suit and high heels would let him, trying to ignore the click-clack of his feet on the stone floor and the feeling of his chest bouncing up and down with every step. He quickly typed away on the keyboard, only for three words to flash on-screen: PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

"Password?" Tails asked aloud. "I didn't set a password!"

"No, but I did."

Tails snapped up straight so fast his breasts nearly hit him in the face and he spun to face the familiar voice, only to stumble and have to grab the auto-closet to keep his balance. Cursing his provocative footwear, he looked up at the intruder, a shapely white bat wearing clothing matching Tails' current outfit. She was leaning against the doorway, a smirk on her face and a closed laptop in her hand.

"Hello there, Tails," she said playfully, giving him a quick look from head to toe and back again. "Love the new look."

"Rouge, what're you doing here?" Tails asked, his cheeks going blood-red as something finally clicked. "Did YOU do this!?"

"Well well, they don't call you a boy genius for nothing, do they?" She asked with a wink, sashaying over to him. Her eyes rested on his chest for just too long to be uncomfortable before she continued. "Though, between you and me, you're not looking like a boy ANYTHING right now."

The feminized fox huffed and glared at her, but it was impossible to take him seriously between his pouting pink lips and pretty lashes. "Why?"

"It MIGHT have something to do with the double-D's you're flaunting," she said with a smirk. "Or maybe it's the come-hither makeup job, or the-"

"WHY did you DO this!?" Tails yelled, stamping his foot in anger and, much to his chagrin and Rouge's amusement, making his chest wobble even more.

"Oh of course, how silly of me!" Rouge grinned. She turned her gaze to the ceiling as she tapped her chin with one finger. "Let's see, why did I do this...? For starters, as a special agent deceit and impersonation are key skills I can't risk getting rusty on. I need to keep sharp, so tricking the most intelligent person in Station Square is a pretty good measuring stick. Plus, I wanted to put my hacking skills to the test, and no one has a more secure system than you, Tailsy. The letter gave me a chance to practice my forgery too," She scratched the side of her head and let out a melodramatic sigh. "But the biggest and most important reason of all..."

She turned to face him, leaning so close that their chestplates were less than an inch apart.

"I was bored."

Tails eyes widened and he grit his teeth. "You... you were BORED!?" he screamed as he suddenly lunged for the bat. Unfortunately for him, the agent had a lot more experience with their shared look and she easily sidestepped his attack, while he stumbled over his own feet and fell forward. Rouge was quick and grabbed him, her hand accidentally-but-on-purpose groping his breast and electing yet another cute yelp from him.

"My my, someone needs to watch their step~!" She teased, standing Tails up and helping him get his balance. "You should be thankful I didn't make you wear my stilettos!"

Tails pulled away, his hands crossed over his sizeable chest protectively and unwittingly giving himself a very demure and girlish pose. "Ch-Change me back, Rouge!" he ordered as he furrowed his brow, utterly failing to look intimidating.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," she said with a dismissive wave and a giggle. "But first, we're going to have some fun. Think of it as a girl's day out, just the two of us~!"

Tails felt his cheeks burning with anger and he sneered at the temptress, narrowing his eyes. "You're joking, right? What makes you think I'd agree to this? You KNOW I can crack my own system!"

"Oh sure, given enough time," Rouge answered with a sly smile. "But while you were pretty-ing yourself up, I made a few calls..."

"Hey, Tails!"

The fox felt ice run down his back as he heard an all-too-familiar voice calling from his front room.

"I came as quickly as I could, and I brought Knuckles and Amy just like you asked!" Sonic shouted. "Where are you?"

"Oh no," Tails looked to the entrance of his workshop, already hearing movement as they made their way through his house. "No no no no no no! I-I can't let them see me like THIS!"

"Hm, such a pickle, sweetie~" Rouge said with a flippant lilt in her voice. "Sure you don't want to have some fun with me?"

Tails gulped, glancing at the door, then at Rouge, then back again twice.

"I... I..."

"Aw, that's a pity," Rouge said with a smirk, before she cleared her throat.

"Hey, guys! I'm through here!" she yelled in a passable mimicry of Tails' voice. "And I've got two BIG things to show you!"

"ROUGE, NO!" Tails screamed and tried to grab her, but once again the spy-bat was just too agile and dodged him easily. She cocked her hip to the side and checked the curvy fox out of her way, knocking him against his workbench once more. The wrench he had used to build the closet clattered on the floor as Rouge sailed to his workshop's window.

"Have fun, Miles 'Tits' Prower~!" She said with a mocking laugh, before she vanished out of sight.

"W-Wait!" he yelled, but it was too late and the door to his shop opened.

"Hey, Tails, what did you..." Sonic froze mid-sentence. "...holy-!"

"Whoa-ho!" Knuckles said with a shocked expression. "Yeesh, Tails, if you were going for a new role model couldn't you at least pick a GUY?"

"Tails!?" Amy gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks while her eyes flew to something else. "OmiGAWD! LOOK at the size of those things! Is THIS what you get up to when no one's around!?"

"N-No!" Tails cried desperately, using his arms and tails to try and cover himself. "I-It's not what you think, I can explain!"

"Well, we're listening," Sonic said with a frown, folding his arms and giving Tails a stern look.

"O-Okay..." He gulped and took a few wobbly steps forward. He had to start at the beginning, let them know about Rouge's letter. "Okay, I have to tell you something. The truth is-"

He was cut off as the heel of his boot caught on the wrench and he lost his balance. He stumbled forward, crashing against Sonic. He opened his eyes... and found himself staring directly into Sonic's green ones, their lips pressed together in an unmistakable smooch. His eyes widened and his face burned red under his fur. Tails had just given his first kiss to his childhood hero.

"MPH!?" Tails screamed.

"MMPH!" Sonic replied. The pair pulled back, their lips making an audible "mwah!" noise as they finally separated.

Knuckles' eyes were like saucers and his jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor. "No freakin' way."

"THIS is what you had to tell us!?" Amy screeched, her face rivaling Knuckles' fur with rage.

"N-No!" Tails protested, but Sonic quickly shoved him off (his hands unwittingly grasping Tails' new bust in the process) and scrambled to his feet.

"Okay yeah cool thanks for telling us Tails I gotta go see ya!" Sonic said rapidly, hurrying out.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails pleaded, but Sonic was already gone. He groaned, only to realise a shadow was looming over him.

"Tails...!" Amy growled, her Piko Piko Hammer at the ready.

"A-Amy..." he gulped and staggered back. "Wait, l-let me explain!" Looking around, Tails turned his attention to Knuckles. "H-Help!"

"Uh..." Knuckles looked at Amy, who returned with a fierce glare. The echidna gulped and backed off. "Love to, kid, but I think the Master Emerald's calling, gotta go!" And in an instant, he was gone too.

"TAILS...!" Amy raised her weapon over her head. Tails face paled and he leapt to the side, barely dodging it. He sprinted for the door (or rather, hobbled quickly to the door) as Amy was almost literally on his tails.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWIN-TAILED HUSSY!" She screamed.

"Amy! It was an accident, I didn't mean it!" Tails yelled back, too frightened to even notice the people in the streets watching the pair of them. By-standers gasped, some stared, some even took pictures and videos. Somehow, maybe a combination of adrenaline, necessity and sheer self-preservation, Tails managed to JUUUUST keep ahead of Amy's reach despite his clumsy outfit, his breasts bouncing every which way as his high heels clicked on the sidewalk and caught everyone's attention. Well, everyone that Amy's screams hadn't already alerted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM, TAILS, YOU BIG-BOOBED BRAT!"

"It's not like that!"

"I WAS MEANT TO BE HIS FIRST KISS!"

"I-It was my first too!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO NEED ALL THAT MAKEUP WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Someone help!"

* * *

A couple of miles away, Rouge sat on top of a radio tower. She crossed her legs and dangled them over the side, setting her laptop on her thighs and opening it.

"Ah, what a fun few days that was," she said to no one. "Shame I couldn't stay to see the fireworks. Of course, I can still hear them..."

She giggled and cupped a hand over her ear, her naturally amplified hearing letting her know the situation even at this far away.

"YOU CAN'T RUN IN THOSE HEELS FOREVER YOU... YOU-YOU-YOU BIMBO!"

"Aaaaaaah!"

She giggled to herself before she turned back to her computer. "Now let's see..."

With a few types, she found herself on Tails' blog. She chuckled, having set up a few hidden cameras in his workshop, and now it was time for the last step. She had already gotten into his account, replacing his nice blue and white homepage with a lovely pink, purple and black one. At the top of the page, she'd swappwed the title graphic from a blocky blue "Tails Terrific Tool Tips" to a white cursive "Miss Prower's Den of Desire", decorated with a large red lipstick-stain emblem. She moved to the photos section and uploaded what she had taken, carefully deleting any that gave away that his transformation was unwilling.

She chuckled and replaced his avatar, a picture of his smiling face, with a close-up of his furry cleavage, and then she began to type a new post.

'Hey, guys, finally finished my new auto closet and gave myself the makeover I've always wanted 3' she typed, barely able to hold back her giggles. 'Modelled the new me on the most infamous temptress in Night Babylon, so you KNOW what a babe I'm trying to be! Say goodbye to Tails the stuffy science nerd, say hello to Miss Prower, sexy diva extraordinaire 3!'

She smirked and posted the picture of Tails on top of Sonic, the blue blur's hands quite blatantly on his sidekick's chest.

'I think Sonic likes it 3! Don't be discouraged boys, there's no ring on this single lady, so if you see me in the street feel free to flirt and tease and whistle all ya like! I didn't give myself this body for people to not appreciate it! And if I ever act embarrassed or ask you to stop, that's just my way of playing hard to get 3'

Rouge smiled and hovered her finger over the final key.

"Aaaaaand..." Click. "...send!"


End file.
